BlazeFire Saber
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: How did Lightning get the greatness that is the Blazefire Saber? My thoughts on how she got her weapon


Disclaimer  
>I don't own Final Fantasy XIII<p>

BlazeFire Saber

She walked across the large, open army ground. The soldiers were all on the grounds. They stood in four groups: twenty in a group, five standing behind five standing behind five and so on. The Guardian Corps of Bodhum were preparing for the yearly march past.  
>"Move it Soldier," Lieutenant Amodar in the front ordered, "Your troop is waiting"<br>"Yes lieutenant" she started running  
>Today she was going to get her own weapon and she excited about it. It was simple; sergeants got their own weapon. It showed skill and disciple as well as commitment and duty to the people.<p>

Lightning stopped in front of the armory. She took a deep breath and entered.  
>"Lightning what took you?" Weapons officer Gale Mercer asked<br>Gale Mercer was a beast. 6ft3 290 pound of muscle, bald cut with dead green eyes. He was in charge of the armory. All the troops were scared of him. The man had a temper. He wouldn't hurt a fly; he would pull its wings off, laugh at it and then step on it. He did have a soft side though.  
>"I walked"<br>"Oh sorry to take you out of your busy schedule" Gale joked, but soon turned all business "So you ready to get your weapon?"  
>"I am," she said<br>She was getting shaky but she controlled it pretty well. Years of training she figured.  
>"Okay Farron" Gale walked towards a wooden door, Light followed "Picking a weapon can't be rushed. You need to feel the weapon, be comfortable with it. You're not going to get a second chance at picking a new weapon"<br>The two walked into a huge warehouse filled with weapons.

The warehouse wasn't special, tile roof and a white tile floor and white concrete walls. The weapons inside made it special. Light had been in here once and that was a long time ago. Weapons upon weapons lay before her, from sword to axes to guns to bigger swords. Light whistled  
>"Impressive, no?"<br>"Very"  
>"Okay Farron" Gale walked towards the sword section "I always figured you to be a swordsman err…swordswoman"<br>"Maybe"  
>She followed.<br>"How's the sister?"  
>"Fine" Lightning said, "Dating an idiot but fine"<br>"Good times" Gale stopped "Okay see anything?"  
>Lightning looked at the large collection of swords. She would pull out a sword, hold it at arm's length shake her head and put it back.<br>"Nothing here you want?"  
>"No" she said "Do you have something new? Something special. Modern"<br>"I do"

The two walked back to the front of the armory  
>"So this idiot your sister is dating. You want me to take care of him?"<br>Lightning gave a small smile "No I can handle it"  
>"You call me if he's giving you trouble"<br>"Will do"  
>They moved into a new selection of swords.<br>"These boys should please you"  
>Again Lightning went through the swords picking one, holding it at arms length and then putting it back.<br>"Nothing?"  
>Light shook her head<br>"You know your being a woman now"  
>"I am a woman"<br>"Now you're telling me something," he said smiling

They walked to the end of the armory.  
>"These are not so new but the should do the job"<br>She went through the sword. That's when something caught her eye. It lay in the back accumulating dust. It had a red halt but a long halt. The silver blade wasn't the longest she had seen on a sword with such a halt but it had length. There was a small button on the halt.  
>"Oh man I forgot about that," Gale said<br>"What is this?"  
>"It's a Gunblade. That's the Blazefire Saber"<br>"Gunblade?"  
>"Press the button on the halt"<br>She did. The top part of the halt split and folded out. The blade slid in between the open halt parts. The lower part of the halt curved down. A trigger appeared at the curve.  
>"Now this is nice," she said<br>She held the weapon in her hands.  
>"Here"<br>She looked up at Gale. The beast had disappeared while she was inspecting the weapon. He gave her a light red holster.  
>"This goes with the saber"<br>She took it "Thank you"  
>She looked down at the Gunblade and smiled.<p> 


End file.
